The American Minner!
by HiddenChaser
Summary: Alfred finds the wonders of the video game MINECRAFT! He will not allow giant spiders or zombies stand in his way...but will an unknown player with the username: AmericaIs stupid will?


**A/N: I have been wanting to do a nice one-shot and…this happened. Recently, I have been REALLY addicted to the video game "Minecraft." So, here is my fic. I am sorry that it is not funny. To me it just seems light hearted but I still want you to ENJOY!**

"**Talking"**

"_**Texting/typing"**_

**Disclaimer: I own neither Hetalia nor Minecraft! **

**(MINE)**

It was like any other day for Alfred F. Jones. He was sitting around his house…bored as ever. He did not feel like play any of his current video games nor did he want to watch rerun shows on the television. So, the American nation turned his attention to the best invention: the internet!

He went to many websites. He checked on his favorite sports teams, play music, and then decided to go on a famous website called "HetaTube". America logged into to his youtub- I mean HetaTube account.

User: AmercicanHero532

Password:

He forgot his password…. "Darn it." He sat on his couch for a moment as he tried hard to remember his password. After thinking for a short time it came back to him.

Password: Passingtheword

With a click of the mouse he was in his account. He checked on popular videos and soon found himself in the gaming category. He scanned through people recording their multiplayer games. Many like Helo 3, Ancient warfare 2 and No Effect 3. They were nice and all but not what we wanted to see at the time.

Then that's when he saw it. Minecraft! He clicked on the link and thought it was a bit lame at first, but all the commenters sound so excited.

Iluv2mine:OMG! Besttttt Game evvvvvvverrrr!11!1!

Iamagamersoshutup: izzz hve phun with dis game…yo.

Iamthebestminer: I WILL BET *** OUT OF ANY ******* ******* HOW GOTS A PROB. WITH THIS ******* GAME. CAUSE IT THE ****** BEST IN THE ENTIRE WORLD. ******! PEOPLE WHO HATE THIS GAME ARE STUPID ****** TROLLS. GET A LIFE!

And the comments continued from there. Now, Alfred was used to seeing people, many of them being his, going crazy over certain shows, games, and people. Some of them annoyed the hell out of him and others he enjoyed so much. Hell, at times he would even consider himself to be a "fanboy" but he always told himself that there was nothing wrong with that.

Still, there were a large number of positive comments about the game "Minecraft" and that really got his attention. So, the American watched more people play the game. He saw people making mods, creating cool towns, and he even saw someone make their character into a pony!

"This all sounds wicked awesome! With this many things I can do then I will never be bored a day in my life!" God, he was so happy. The nation always seemed to get like this when he got something new or thought he made a great "discovery".

His hand fumbled over the mouse of the computer as he tried to find a way to buy the game online. It did not take him long to find it, considering the fact that thousands of other people were looking for the game.

Soon the game started and Alfred's energetic thinking skyrocketed upward.

The first thing he noticed was that his little character was in the middle of a desert…surrounded by water. "Why the hell is there water in the middle of no where? Oh! Maybe it's some kind of beach." So he moved his character, who he decided to name America Jr., around his weird desert-island. Then he heard a pig like sound. Alfred was confused at first but then found a virtual pig in the game and got happy.

A little pop up note came on his screen giving him information about the animal. This went on for a while and that was when the sun was setting. "Uhhh. It's kind of hard to see when it's this dark…" America stated nervously. America had seen the horrors of night time in Minecraft and he knew he was already failing the game.

When he was watching his citizens play the game, they would always say how the first night is your most important night. After all, he's told that the first thing he needed to do was build a house…even if there was little to no leg room. And here he was! All by himself…in the dark with no food, shelter, or weapon. Wow, he was sucking already.

It did not take long for a hungry zombie noise can be heard from behind America Jr. "Shit!" Alfred forced his character to run and to his dismay there were four zombies hot on his tail. "What do I do?" Even though it was just a cheap graphic game, America still felt panic in him. After running around awkwardly on his little island, America notice the lack of zombie noises and assumed he lost them.

That was when another problem occurred. "What's that?" Near the water America saw a weird cactus that had a…sad face? "Awww. It looks cute." Alfred walked his character to the creature. The way it walk and looked fascinated him.

It must have notice him because it began to make its way towards him. Out of mere curiosity, Alfred allowed the…thing to come closer to him. Once it was only a few feet away, was when he heard a strange sizzling sound coming from the cactus. "What's it doing? What's it doing? What's it doing?" America chanted as it moved closer and closer.

Out of no where the thing explodes! The action startled the America and he even feel out of his chair and cussed in embarrassment at his actions. When he looked back at his screen, he notices that America Jr. was dead. "Man. I really messed up big time." Alfred gave a heavy. As much as wanted to love the game it was very hard to when you die. Of course, he tried not to let it get to him and respawn. To his displeasure, he had start all over again with none of his items he got, which was not much, and was back in the middle of the desert…still night time.

Still, he was not going to let that bring him down!

**(10 Minutes Later)**

"This game is so stupid! I spent 30 bucks* on this damn game and I keep dying! I mean…I see SOOOO many other people play it and they look like they are having a blast and here I am in this shitty map sucking. What the hell am I doing wrong?" America ranted. He stated more comments after he closed the game and went back on HetaTube.

After watching more people play the game he finally noticed the problem. He was playing by himself!

"Dude that is it. I just need to play with others, so that why if a Creeper, (it took him a while to figure out what those cactus looking creature was called) comes then he can simply sacrifice someone. It was perfect! No wonder he was such a smart nation.

So he sent out messages to other nations, asking to gain his game. Out of many texts he sent out only a small handful replayed back. It turned out he was interrupting a meeting that Germany was having with his boss and Japan was actually sleeping! Turns out that he forgot about the time zone differences and apologized to him but was shocked to see that Japan said he was going to join in a few minutes.

England at first said no but after Alfred begged his heart out he soon saw someone named "Iggy4" joined. Moments later the corner of his screen, Japan signed in. America had no clue what "ゲスト"meant but he decided not to put a lot of thought into it.

It was disappointing to the American to only see two of his friends joined the game but he could not really complain.

At that time he got a good look at both of their characters outfits. England's looked like some random pirate that came with a hat and everything. Then to his amazement Japan's character looked like a mini version of the Japanese nation.

"_supyou guyz!" _

"_America, please learn how to spell. Seeing you type like that makes me sick." _England typed back to him in game. America did not notice Arthur's replay because he was to busy watching Japan fight a giant spider. Alfred sheered and yelled at his screen in hopes that his friend could hear him. Once Japan was done swing his wooden sword around, that was when Alfred noticed the comment.

He gave a light laugh and started bashing his keyboard randomly.

"_bjd;kshy59pw ngruh 85qh; bh;bgt wlkgj bs;gbhr;whtiw;o bthg82u'oththugtht855t888954"_

"_The bloody hell?"_ England questioned at America's random crap. Japan typed any periods in his comment, knowing that America was going that to simply annoy the English man.

It did not take them long to start working together. When the sun was high in the sky America began mining underground for something valuable, England was building the groups house, and Japan was making a little crop field right next there house and was trying to build a fence around some animals.

America was very happy at the fact that every thing was going perfect. After all, of these get things will stick to his game! Now, when he plays alone he would not have to worry about the little things. Just the thought made him happy.

"_The house is done. Come take a look at it." _England typed.

Once America saw those words he rushed up the man-made stairs and looked for the house that was built. "Damn."

Saying that it was huge was a big understate. It was a three story building made out of wood and glass. It very nice and put Alfred to shame because the American knew he would not be able to build something like that in a short period of time.

Still, it was very nice.

Then that's when it went down hill from there. The three friends hided in their house, once darkness came. While they decided to kill time by talking to each other, America notices that someone else joined their game. Their username being "AmericaIs_stupid". America flinched at the username. Who would really be a jerk and have that kind of name?

"_Who are you?"_ America typed but four minutes passed and there was still no comment back. He did not want kick the person out and decided to let him/her stay. The person was no where near them and deep down he hoped that they would get killed by the evil things in the night. To his disappointment the person found there way to their house but did not enter. Instead they were wondering around the house and….digging.

The unknown person would dig up a hole near their house and fill it up again. This lasted a good two minutes and then they ran off back into the woods.

"_Does anyone know what that was about?" _America asked in hopes that it was nothing bad. _"May I recommend we go take a look?" _Japan offered but Alfred knew that he was going to stay in the nice house. Arthur did not say anything and America decided to take the lead.

He opened up the door and walked out to take a look. Due it still being night time in the game, it was hard to see anything. Then America noticed something red. IT was a block, like everything else in the game, and out of the corner of his eyes he could see the words "TNT" on it.

"Shit..."

BOOM!

Everything around America exploded, including his character. Then the effect soon killed his two friends_. "Damn. Quick, let's run back to the house, kick that person's ass, then find out where they live and kick their ass in real life!"_

They sprinted back to their location but stood in shock once the arrived.

Now, their house was on fire….

"_WHO ARE YOU?"_

America was really losing his temper.

To his happiness the unknown person made their first comment of the game.

"_It is fun seeing you react to the house burning. You should wait comrade; this is going to happen to your capital. Isn't this game fun, da? ^J^ _

**A/N: Just a short little fic I wanted to do because I was bored but a review would still be nice. After righting this I was thinking about making a fic about nations playing different kinds of games….but longer and better than this. **

**That may not happen though…**


End file.
